


pick a side

by sunaskitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaskitty/pseuds/sunaskitty
Summary: suna is your ex, you find out hes been cheating on you since your second year in high school. out of humiliation you move schools and join seijoh where you meet kyotani. he reminds you of suna except less toxic. you get on his nerves on purpose always teasing him until he snaps one day. he doesnt realise his feelings for you until youre gone.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 6





	pick a side

**Author's Note:**

> just to start, this will take place in high school at first then eventually they will go to college/ uni.

"so how long have you been doing this suna?" you looked up at him. it was after school, they didnt have practice today but you had both been hanging around after school waiting for the twins to come out from detention. everyone around school knew that suna had been cheating on you except you. even the twins knew. you chose not the believe the rumours knowing your heart couldn't handle it if it was true.

suna looked down at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with you. "i asked you a question suna." you stated firmly. he flinched at your words. finally lifting his head, eyes meeting yours. "few months ago" he said very quietly. "speak up suna." your voice was cracking. trying not to tear up. you didnt want to give him the satisfaction knowing he won. he sighed, "i said a few fucking months ago" staring at you dead in the eye.

"so why would you waste my time like this? knowing you were just going to cheat on me. you do realise you were the one that asked me out. you were the one that came into my life. you were the one that ruined our friendship by sleeping with me because you had feelings, you were the o-" you were cut off by the sound of the door opening. atsumu kicked open the door walking out with osamu. they stopped as they saw the situation in front of them.

"oh.." atsumu said, dragging it out. you huffed put your jacket on and shoved past the twins to get to the door. before you left you turned around to face suna, "fuck you suna." you turned on your heel and slammed the door behind you. suna let out a breath he didnt know he was holding. osamu turned to suna. "so she found out huh?" suna nodded.

"yeah.." he went to the wall and slid down to sit on the floor. knees hugging his chest. atsumu went to sit next to him and osamu followed. it was silent for a bit until atsumu broke the silence. "so why'd you do it." osamu looked his eyes opening wide indicating for atsumu to shut up. atsumu shook his head. "no im serious. why did you waste her time like that?" 

suna sighed. "i dont know she just got boring i guess". "you guess?!" now it was atsumus turn to stand up. "youre a piece of shit suna." he stared down at suna. "youre not any better atsumu. if you cared for her this much why didnt you tell her you knew?! youre just as much in the wrong as i am. shes never going to forgive you so stop trying to act all mighty." suna stood up too facing atsumu. face burning with anger. 

atsumu took a deep breath and walked out. "you guys better not start beefing." osamu tutted as he stood up placing his bag on his shoulder. "we going or nah?" suna nodded and they walked out.

its been two weeks since your breakup. you haven't shown up to school at all. rumours were going around. people saying you died or you moved countries or schools. suna had been off school for a while. he shown up every now and then but majority of the time he was off. atsumu tried contacting you in every way possible. phone number, email, social media. you ghosted everybody.

it wasn't that he was blocked, because he could still text you. so he was wondering what happened to you.

you moved schools about five days after the breakup. you told your mom what happened she comforted you. she liked suna as well. he was such a good boyfriend for the short time period and she honestly saw a future with you two. oh well.

you asked her to move schools. you were too embarrassed the fact that the whole school knew suna was cheating on you except you. people tried to warn you, you shook them off. "suna wouldn't do that to me" "suna isn't like the others." "suna loves me". they were all probably laughing at you now. 

you couldn't go back to school it was too much. you decided to move to miyagi. its complete far away from hyogo. fresh start. they accepted you in five days after you applied and so you left quietly. the school was noted that you left too. thats how atsumu found out you moved. during class one day, it had been two weeks since you left them in the hallway. the last words you said 'fuck you'. 

suna had been affected by this but he acted like he didnt care to keep up his reputation. when asked by atsumu if you were in danger etc, he just shrugged it off. 

its your first day at seijoh. you walked up to the registration office and asked for your school id. they gave it to you with a sheet of paper with a name on it. kyotani kentaro? whos that.

"thats your guide. he will show you around school." she smiled at you. you heard sniggers from the person behind you in the line. you turned your head. "whats so funny?" you asked raising one eyebrow. he shrugged it off, tightening his lips to hold in his laughter. "nothing dont worry." you stepped out of line and waited for him to finish at the registration. 

"youre still here?" you nodded in response. "you were laughing. was it at me?" he shook his head, "nah it was just kyotani is an asshole, he definitely wont show you around school. youre better off finding someone else." he put his arms behind his head and walked away. leaving you in thought. this will be a challenge you thought.

as you were walking to your classroom, you bumped into someone. he was really tall, had blonde hair, looked scary. he stared at you in disgust. "watch where youre going" he stated firmly. rude?!

"dont stand in the middle of the hallway then." you stared at him back. he looked scrunched his nose, hissed his teeth and shoved past you. the impact of his shoulder caused you to drop your schedule. fucking ASSHOLE. you thought to yourself.

you finally found your class, you entered as everyone's eyes were on you. feeling confident you walked up to the teacher and told her youre new. "ah yes youre y/n right?" you nodded. "okay sit wherever a seat is available." she smiled at you and turned to face her computer. you looked around the class looking for a seat until you saw HIM. yes him

he was staring out the window, completely ignoring your presence. nobody was next to him probably because he was a huge asshole. you smirked to yourself and strutted to the seat and sat next to him. you tossed your bag on the table with a loud thud, as he turned round and stared at you. 

"why are you here." he asked you. "no reason" you smiled at him. he rolled his eyes and scooted his seat away from you to get more distance. you saw this and scooted close. "can you fuck off?" he asked, "no." you stated simply. everyone in the class was watching as you spoke to him. even the teacher smiling a little. 

"im y/n whats your name" you held your hand out to shake his, he just stared at you. then faced the window completely ignoring you. you rolled your eyes and laid your head on the table waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. 

this will be fun.


End file.
